


room service

by sourkitteh



Category: Kasabian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourkitteh/pseuds/sourkitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just after the q awards 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	room service

**Author's Note:**

> so im trying to write more of the vamp fic but its going...slowly :\ so heres another fic from the old fic file i have :D

its easy to push into his space, body pressing forward until toms shoulder bumps into serges chest. a little shuffle before tom can lick into the smile of serges mouth. the others are too busy reading newspapers and checking their phones to comment so tom inches closer still.

"that was a good one wunnit" toms voice is low and croaks from where hes strained it singing. serge smiles and nods, one of his thumbs flitting along toms belt to curl into his waistband. tom smiles down at serges chest as his own finger raises up to curl into a lock of serges hair. 

somewhere behind them chris laughs and tom glances up to see serge look across the room before returning to tom with a smile. "you wanna get out of here?" tom can hear his voice husk along serges cheek as he leans up to bring them eye to eye. the shrug is soft as serge rubs his face further along toms own to breath softly into his hair. 

tom chuckles and attempts to pull away only to feel serge tighten his hold around his hips, a final gust of breath against toms neck before their mouths press together again. tom mewls low in his throat and stands up on his toes. from this close tom can barely make out serges eyelashes that lay curled against the paleness of serges skin. 

"oi! cant you two get a room yeh?" the spell is broken and the sounds from the room come rushing back in as serge chuckles against toms bottom lip. one of his hands curl up to press against toms back whilst the other raises one finger up to the group on the other side of the room.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [](http://s1197.photobucket.com/user/sourkittehphotos/media/TomMeighanQAwards2011InsideArrivals6z_Tezhcbfhl.jpg.html)   
> 
> 
> so i was looking for the original pic i used as a prompt for this fic, let me tell you. i dont think i needed to be so specific about the year since these two do love a little snuggle during the q awards! XD


End file.
